


In The Crosshairs

by turquoisedragon513



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Custom Universe, Ambulon's still alive :V, Ass-Kicking, Child Abandonment, Dark, Fights, Me trying to write Soundwave and the DJD and failing, Multi, Pharma's a jerk, Rail kicks everyone's ass, The canon doesn't matter in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: Tarn and Pharma messed up.The Terrorwings are raising the mistake, and the DJD are not happy.Also Railmotor and Soundwave are caught in the middle.





	1. In The Beginning

Pharma had made the decision. The first ship that came wuld be given the sparkling. Unfortunately, the next ship, the Unguibus Appetit, was not your average trading vessel, or a Autobot cruiser. The leader of the five Predacons on board was a femme, a warrior named Bluebolt. She did not give in easily.

“I dunno, Blue. He’s kinda cool.”  
Nightriser wiggled a servo at the sparkling, who cooed and attempted to grab the Predacon’s claw.  
“Don’t do that. What if you poke his eye out?”  
“Terrorsmoke, you can’t see. Don’t reprimand me.”  
“I’m trying to keep him from ending up like me!”  
Terorrsmoke said insultingly, causing blue to sigh.  
“Will you two knock it off. You’re going to stress him out.”  
“Are we keeping him? PLEEEAAASSSE?”  
Night looked up at her, optics wide. Blue narrowed hers in return. Yes, this was an innocent sparkling, and that of a medic, no less. But she could see the traces of that Decepticon war machine in his frame.  
“Yes.”  
She would keep this little one. Raise him. To spite Megatron, for abandoning her and her kind. To spite Tarn. And to be a better bot than anyone could have ever foreseen.  
“He’ll need a name, then. Judging my my.. Limited ability, I’d guess he’s a warframe.”  
Nitrocrash said from his position at the medbay desk. Nitro wasn’t a trained medic in any sense, just the one they’d deemed careful enough to watch the bitlet.  
“Oohhhh, how about Quickslash?”  
“Nah, I knew a mech named Quickdraw once.”  
Blazecharger said, shaking a bottle of sparkling-grade.  
“Rhirunner?”  
Nitrocrash said from the desk, a datapad in his hands.  
“Oh, I like that one.”  
“Yeah.”  
The crew agreed. It looks like he had a name.  
“We should teach him to be the medic. His carrier was one.”  
“Hey, Nitro, let the little guy make his own choices!”  
Nightriser whined, wings twitching. Blue snorted. This little one would have an eventful life.

 

 

 

The Canetis was a long range ship. That's just how it was. As Rail slid down it’s hall, turning into the main part of the hull, she grinned as Soundwave shifted in recharge.  
“Yo. We’re almost into Autobot space. You wanna be awake? I think you’re gonna need to be awake.”  
She grabbed one of the range poles off the wall, prodding the Decepticon gently. A had whirled up, grabbing it, before Soundwave turned to glare at her. From above, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak squawked at her angrily.  
“Heh. Come on.”  
Dropping the pole, she turned around, heading back into her ship’s halls. 

“This is the Unguibus Appetit, are you there Rail?”  
The Dinobot blinked, opening the communication channel two way, and shrugging at Soundwave. Ravage growled at her, which caused her own cassette, Ruckus, to snarl.  
“Rodger, this is the Canetis, RAilmotor here. Blue, you old Pitslagger, is that you?”  
“Yep. We picked up you’re taking some sparkling materials to market. Mind if we… have first dibs. We’ll pay twice the market price.”  
Rail blinked, it wasn’t abnormal for traders to sell to other freighters or warships, in fact, the system was set up to allow it. But sparkling goods?  
“Oh Primus. Don’t tell me Nightriser got sparked up.”  
“WHAT? No! We uh… picked a little stowaway up. At a medical base.”  
Rail snorted, causing Soundwave to look at her in concern.  
“You adopted a sparkling?”  
“Shut up and opening your boarding patch, pit spawn.”

“Rhirunner, huh? Whaddya think Soundwave?”  
The sparkling looked the Decepticon Communications officer straight in the optics, before yawning and going into recharge in Rail’s arms.  
“Sparkling:Healthy.”  
“Yeah, he’s quite the personality.”  
Rail said, handing the tiny red and black sparkling to Nitrocrash. The credits had been transferred to her account, and she would stop at an outpost to stock up, get new cargo and possibly have a few drinks. Bluebolt was finishing up, sending Soundwave a few glares before stepping over the threshold.  
“See you later, Rail.”  
“Same here, Blue.”  
The Dinobot nodded, and the ships initiated their undocking protocols.  
“Sparkling: Tarn and Pharma’s  
“Yeah. Not planning on tellin’ that DJD psycho.”  
“Soundwave:Also not pending.”


	2. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >And now: Turquoise fails miserably at writing the DJD<

“HE HAD WHAT?!”  
Helex smacked Kaon upside the head, obviously unimpressed at the way the electric-attuned mech had delivered the news to their already aggravated leader. First off, Pharma had gone missing for an extended period of time. Now they’d received word that the reason this had happened was because he had been carrying, and said sparkling was in the talons of the Terrorwings. Those traitorous Predacons had Tarn’s offspring.  
“And we tracked the ship’s signal. They docked on HER freighter, then left.”  
Kaon didn’t even need to see TArn’s optics to know they were narrowing.  
“Well then. It looks like we’re paying that little lizard a visit.”

“DJD: Approaching rapidly.”  
“SLAGGIT!”  
Rail roared.,slamming a servo on the control panel.  
“Ruckus, Smokebomb, take SOundwave to the smuggling area!”  
SHe shouted at her cassettes. The dinobot expected SOundwave to put up a fight, but he complied rapidly. Un-subspacing her broadsword and reaching over the control panel to activate the door to her secret weapon, she turned, racing down the hall, not even bothering to switch to dinosaur mode.

It had been a long time since she’d seen the feral komodo dragon-bot she kept in a locked room. It only listened to her, and was too dangerous to let loose normally. But the DJD was a different story then the normal pirates. Her scanners pulsed regularly, picking up the signals moving rapidly towards her location.   
“Bring it, slaggers.”  
She snarled, the dragonbot hissing in agreement. A click marked that she needed to duck, and bending over, she watched one of Vos’ bullets fly over her helm. Whirling around her found her sword at Tarn’s mask, and his cannon at her chest.  
“Hello La...Railmotor.”

“You remembered my name this time. You’re learning.”  
She sneered, the dragon-bot hissing, wrapping itself around her legs as Helex and Tesarus took aim.   
“You know what we want.”  
“I’m not joining your murder club again. I had that slagging chip taken out, I’m a neutral now.”  
She spat, even though she knew that wasn’t what this was about. Oh, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her submit.  
“We all know you aren’t that stupid… Railmotor. Now. If you don’t comply…”  
-Soundwave:Position has been breached-  
Rail froze, her sword dropping to the ground.  
“Kaon will flip the switch on that Creator of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho?
> 
> What's this, Rail is Soundwave's daughter?
> 
> Yes. Yes she is. I don't know why, her backstory built itself and will be revealed over time.
> 
> BTW my favorite DJD member is Kaon. I don't know, electricity is cool.


	3. Peace and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and the Terrorwings are oblivious to the fact Rail is fighting for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star is here! BAby Xenon is here!
> 
> Rhirunner has some POV!!
> 
> Rail kicks the shit outta someone!

Bluebolt had contacted Starshadow with the pure purpose of asking for advice. Starshadow, however, had insisted on seeing her in person. The Dinobot medic checked Rhirunner over, tutting to herself, letting out an impressive string of curses, which caught Nightriser off guard, as the mech startled while watching Xenon. The Camarasaurus sparkling crooned at him, papping his foot to regain his attention.   
So?”  
“He’s healthy. For now. You’ll need to stock up on sparkling grade, get some proper equipment, and getting some training for Nitro wouldn’t hurt.”  
The parasaurolophus glared at the bulky black mech, who held up his hands in submission.

As Rhirunner recharged under Nitro’s careful watch, Starshadow went over the basics with Blue. The Predacon was having trouble staying awake, what with all the long terms and instructions. Xenon, however, seemingly did not want any of that, the tiny sparkling swatting Blue whenever she started to drowse off.  
“Also, you may want to recharge some.”  
Star said sarcastically, and her sparkling squeaked in agreement. Great. Now Ble was getting reprimanded by a hatchling.

As Rhirunner woke up, he spotted the blue one in his blurry optics. A new figure, the green and black and yellow soft one, was speaking somewhat angrily. But mostly in protectiveness. He wasn’t interested, and dozed back off.

Blazecharger was in charge of the bridge. That never happened, but Terrorsmoke was recharging, Nightriser was an irresponsible weirdo, and Nitro and Blue were getting yelled at my a DInobot medic with a sparkling and an attitude.He tapped his datapad boredly, then lurched backwards as the communication hub lit up. It was the Canetis.   
‘Blazecharger here, this is the…’  
‘I have no use for formalities. Get me your captain.’  
Slag. Slagging frag of the Pit.  
“BLUUUUEEEEE!”

(Duh duh duuuuuhhhh!)

 

Rail’s face was bleeding. She wiped some energon from her mouth, brushing it off, and standing back up to face Helex.  
“Try that again, Pitspawn.”  
She snarled, and Soundwave’s field spiked with worry. It hurt her spark. But she had to do this. The larger mech took a swing at her, but Rail dodged quicker this time, connecting with the tank’s helm. She took her pede to his knees, knocking him over and transforming into Dinosaur mode midjump, smashing her dome into his back.   
“He’s down! He’s down, Rail!”  
Ravage hissed, placing a paw on the unconscious mech. Rail was panting her head spinning with the blank spaces in her memory.  
“Rail:Functioning correctly?”  
“Yeah, I’m just dandy.”  
She spat, looking up at the hull of the Canetis.  
“This is my damn ship, and Tarn’s not takin’ it without a fight, is all.”

 

Smokebomb, LAserbeak, and Buzzsaw were alone. Trapped, with each other. Smoke kept crying out to Rail through the symbiote bond, but the Dinobot didn’t reply.  
“She’s dead. They killed her.”  
He moaned, burying his head in his wings. LAserbeak snorted.  
“You’d feel it if they’d killed her. She’s alive.”  
“You won’t be if you both keep talkin’.”  
Buzzsaw muttered darkly, causing Smoke to squeal and hide behind LAserbeak, who sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to rip tarn's stupid mask off and use it as a sushi tray


	4. Retake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn makes Rail remember the thing she wants to forget, and Blue is not happy

Kaon’s unconscious form flopped to Tarn’s pedes, a very angry Rail standing over it, growling.   
“Where’s Ruckus.”  
She hissed, SOundwave behind her, LAserbeak, Buzzsaw and Smokebomb perched on his shoulders. Ravage was gone, dragging Vos back to the DJD’s ship. Tarn looked down at his comrade, seemingly unimpressed.  
“You’be learned a few tricks.”  
“Comes with the trade.”  
Rail growled, fists clenching.  
“It’s been a long time since we last met, Rail. Even longer since you’ve seen that conjunx of yours.”  
The dinobot’s frame tensed, her optics going wide.  
“If you touched them…”  
“Oh no. We have no need to track down that mech and your offspring. Unless you give us a reason…”  
Tarn didn’t even get to finish the sentence before Rail slammed into him, rage making her judgment cloudy.

 

“You gotta take her, SKy.”  
Rail stole a quick glance at the sparkling in her arms. Dragon was asleep, thank Primus.   
“What? If this is about the DJD, you fought them off…”  
“They’ll come back. They’ll kill you both to hurt me. Just.. just take our daughter and go. Some neutral colony. King’s Reach is nice. Star’s there.”  
Skywarp flinched, taking Dragon carefully. The sparkling stirred in recharge, gurgling to herself.  
“Rail, you can’t keep running forever.”  
‘I’m gonna make them stop, Sky. That’s why I’m going. Promise me you’ll raise Dragonpulse. I’ll take care of the DJD, just.. Promise me our daughter will be safe.”  
The purple and black Seeker’s wings dropped, and Rails spark pinched in her chest.  
“I’ll try.”

“How old would she be now? Around 16 by human standards. You’ve missed out on a lot.”  
“SHUT! UP!”  
Rail’s fist slammed into Tarn’s waist, but the tank didn’t budge. Suddenly, a loud howl of anger pierced Rail’s audials and Arn flinched as well. Kaon, who had apparently woken up, was flung across the room, followed by a streak of dark blue. Nightriser roared again, slamming his talons down on the DJD member’s chest. A silver and blue bolt crashed into Tarn, Bluebolt’s fusion cannon humming as she pointed it at the tank, scowling.  
“Back away from the Dinobot.”  
The Predacon snapped, and Blazecharger emerged, flamethrower in his hands. Terrorsmoke stood beside him, two gas bombs in his servos. TArn looked over them, flinching as Kaon was tossed across the room again, as Nightriser hissed in anger.  
“Give him to me.”  
“Over my cold dead body.”  
Rail wobbled to her feet, and she noticed Ruckus had his rocket launchers out, same as Ravage.  
“You’re outnumbered and overskilled, Tarn. Take this elsewhere.”  
Blue raised her head, her cannon’s light growing in instinctoy.

Tarn had made the wise decision to make a strategic retreat. The Terrorwings were chasing them down to the uninhabited planet below, and Nightriser was still getting off the high of attle.  
“How’s he doing?”  
“A little tense, but nothing’s wrong.”  
Nitro bounced Rhirunner on his knee, and sparkling was looking around at the Predacons as they prepared for battle. Terrorsmoke was mixing chemicals nearby, Blaze was stoking his subspace with ammo for his machine guns and flamethrower, and Blue was cleaning her daggers with a worried expression. Nightriser, who had no need for weapons, was pacing around, his robot mode twitching as he ran his servos along his frame, muttering darkly. As the ship descended, Nightlooked up, his optics unfocused.  
“Nitro, keep the doors locked. If Helex or Tesarus gets in, fight. I don’t care how hard, just keep Rhi from them.”  
“I can handle the big ones. If Vos gets it, I’m screwed.”  
“Then call for backup. We’re teaching these boltbrains a lesson, one that they’ll never forget.”

 

Railmotor leaned against the side of the medaby, Ambulon was hastily tending to her side, the smaller bot working wonders over the battered armour. She’d picked him up at Delphi, he hadn’t felt safe around Pharma, that’s what he’d said. Ruckus milled nearby, the wolf clacked his jaws irritatedly whenever Rail winced as a shard of shrapnel was removed or a energon line was cauterized. Soundwave was waiting outside, not willing to see his sparkling in such pain. Smokebomb, who had a weak tank, was also outside.   
“Bluebolt had better knock their fools helms into the ground.”  
She growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes galore next time.
> 
> Yeah, Ambulon is Rail's medic. 
> 
> DEal with it.


	5. Battlecry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the final chapter of the main story is here! There's gonna be an epilogue that will clear up Rhi's story.
> 
> >Finger guns<

As was normal for Predacon combat, Bluebolt and Nightriser had first scouted around the DJD, coming up with a plan of attack. Without Nitrocrash, they had a slight disadvantage, but nothing too bad. Now, as each of the beastchangers crouched in the treeline above their chosen opponent, Blue sent out a low rumble, not audible to normal Cybertronians, but clear as crystal to Predacons, Dinobots and other beastchangers. The others confirmed the order in low tones, then Nightriser gave a cry of rage, launching himself at Kaon with so much force both mechs tumbled to the ground in a screeching heap. Blazecharger tackled Tesarus, fire rushing into the grinder’s faceplate from the boldly colored mech’s snout. Terrorsmoke was engaged with Vos, his signature fear gas clouding around him as he snapped at the air near his opponents faceplates. Bluebolt sent a blast of lightning at Tarn, the blue electricity hitting the tank full force, stunning him as she launched herself into his midsection, claws digging into metal.  
“TERRORWINGS, TO VICTORY!”  
The battle cry was roared by each member, and a loud yelp from Terrorsmoke was followed by a string of Primal Vernacular that seemed to be a curse. Energon flew everywhere, Bluebolt’s talons and wings were streaked with it.  
“Get your facts straight, you traitor!”  
She heard KAon yelp before Nightriser retorted.  
“I AM IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM STRAIGHT AND HAVE NO INTENTION OF BECOMING SO!”  
“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO COME OUT TO THE ENEMY SWEETSPARK!”  
Blazecharger yelled, slashing his barbed tail over Helex’s chest as he fought off his much larger opponents. Suddenly, Tesarus was knocked away by Terrorsmoke, the chemist landing with a huff.  
“WHERE’S VOS?!”  
“SCRAP!”  
Blue snarled, but she was too occupied keeping Tarn off her teammates.

Nitrocrash took one last shot at the small mech, cradling Rhirunner to his chest with one servo as he held his machine gun up with the other.  
“Sorry squirt. You're getting an early taste of combat.”  
He muttered, setting Rhirunner down as he transformed into dragon mode, slamming his claws down with a roar.  
“BRING IT YOU LITTLE NUTCASE!”  
Nitro’s breath weapon activated, a pulse of EMP firing at Vos, causing the smaller mech to slide out of the way and directly into Nitro’s tail. As Vos was sent spiraling away, a shout echoed through the halls.  
“VOS! RETREAT!”  
Nitro looked down at his smaller opponent, growling as his green and black chest glowed with another EMP pulse.  
“Get. Out.”

The Terrorwings had been victorious by a narrow margin. Nightriser’s wing was torn in two places, Bluebolt was low on fuel from firing lightning almost constantly, Blazecharger had so many scratches he looked fake, and Nitro was attempting to calm a badly shaken Rhirunner.  
“Shhh, it's okay. I’m okay, see? Uncle Nitro’s just fine.”  
He said, bouncing the sparkling up and down. Rhirunner clutched the mech’s servo, chirping through his sobs.  
“We are going somewhere where the DJD won’t follow. He will never see us fight like this again until he’s older.”  
Bluebolt said harshly, turning to the control panel. She didn’t want anyone to see the panic in her eyes.


	6. Epilogue: Flames of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the epilogue,Bluebolt is salty, kids are greeeaaatttt, Tarn gets his ass kicked by children, everything explodes, the entire DJD (Except Kaon who's ditched them in favor of Rail and the loser squad lmao) are assholes and Nightriser is also salty.
> 
> It's finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends... this has been fun!

>Many many stellar cycles later<

“Hey! Duskspark!”  
Rhirunner slid to a halt, the young tank catching the younger Predacon by the tail. Dusk yelped, wings spreading and whapping Rhi in the faceplates.   
“We’re late! My dads are never gonna let us come if we’re any later!”  
“Alright, alright! Just remember I’m not as fast as you.”  
Rhi said, and his friend kept a slower pace.

The moment Megatron laid eyes on Bluebolt’s now expanded squadron, he was filled with awe, then pricks of fear when his optics fell on Rhirunner. Rhi saw the look in the former warlord’s optics, one he’d seen far too often. But he stood beside Duskspark, in between the young Predacon and Nitrocrash.  
“Blue, you don’t…”  
“We’re fighting because the DJD are scumbags, Megatron. We’re fighting because my children deserve a world free of the fear they monger. Let’s go.”  
Their leader turned, Dreadstream and Steelheights following their Carrier closely. As Rhirunner turned to go, a servo grasped his shoulder.  
“What’s your designation.”  
“Rhirunner. My designation is Rhirunner.”  
He muttered, and MEgatron let him go with a low rumble of ‘that doesn’t sound like something he would have chosen’.

Rhirunner had fought before. Numerous times. He’d killed before. But never with this many foes. As his altmode’s cannon blasted holes through bot after bot, and Duskspark set them on fire with indigo flames, he felt an unfamiliar rush, and he transformed rapidly. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him, Duskspark’s panicked yelp caused him to look up, directly into blazing red optics set into a mask. Tarn.  
“You’re quite the fighter.”  
“I learned from the best.”  
Rhirunner snarled, clenching his laser cannon tightly. He’d heard about the DJD plenty of times, but facing their leader was a whole different thing.  
“Pharma favored his left servo as well.”  
That made him flinch. Pharma? Who was Pharma? He wasn’t informed about a Pharma.   
“They didn’t tell you.”  
Tarn spat, glaring over the battlefield at the blue shape of Rhirunner’s leader, her wings flared. Suddenly, he was thrown over the DJD leader’s shoulder, too stunned to do anything.

“Vos, stop toying with him. Get back.”  
Helex mumbled, dabbing at a cut on one of his larger arms. Judging by the size and curve, it had been Blazecharger. The gunchanger growled at the captive(? He was being treated rather… humanely and it was scaring him), and before Rhi could struggle more, Tarn was standing over him.  
“Those lizards didn’t even have the intelligence to tell him about his carrier.”  
“They told me enough. He was a medic at Delphi, and he died.”  
“Did they tell you how he died?”  
Tarn snarled, getting a bit too close for comfort.  
“He got his head blown off by Autobots. His name…”  
Rhirunner pulled back, but Tarn only got closer.  
“Was Pharma. I never knew he’d carried until after the Terrorwings had you in their dirty claws. Pharma gave up our sparkling without my consent.”  
His processor was going a mile a minute as he absorbed that. ‘Our Sparkling’ ‘Our’ ‘OUR’ was Tarn implying.  
“I know what you’re thinking. Yes Rhiruner. I am your Sire.”  
“Sorry to interrupt the family reunion.”  
All helms turned to see three very angry young predacons. Dreadstream was in the center, his yellow and navy blue wings spread.  
“But we’ll be taking our friend back now.”

 

“You never told me.”  
Rhi said, running the scene over and over in his mind. Bluebolt turned away, her eyes dark as Dreadstream held Steelheight’s servo, his sister hissing as Ratchet patched her other arm.   
“Tarn had no right to tell you. He was a psychopath, and a murderous maniac.”  
“And my Sire.”  
A loud chuckle from Nightriser.  
“Well kid, welcome to the scraphead dad club.”  
The dark blue bot spat, his eyes glowing with hatred for Shockwave. Rhirunner tensed, his digits running along the dark purple armour on his arms.  
“You don’t have to be like him.”  
Duskspark said, his dark orange talons twitching, and Rhi closed his optics.  
“Yeah. I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering:
> 
> This takes place during Dying of the Light (So yeah I fucked around with the canon timeframe real good).
> 
> Steelheights and Dreadstream (Who is named after Dreadwing) are Bluebolt and Terrorsmoke's Sparklings
> 
> Duskspark is Blazecharger and Nightriser's sparkling
> 
> Shockwave isn't Nightrisers real dad he just raised him. And tortured him. 'For science'.


End file.
